


and with a slow crescendo, my world explodes

by aninconsistentwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninconsistentwriter/pseuds/aninconsistentwriter
Summary: Naruto knew from a very young age that his soulmate was sad. It was the only explanation for the song playing in his head.Sometimes, Naruto wishes he hadn't been right.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 63
Kudos: 443





	1. Naruto

Naruto knew from a very young age that his soulmate was someone who was  _ very very sad _ . That was the only way he could describe the sounds in his head. He hadn’t known what they were until he started attending the academy and Iruka-sensei taught them about soulmates and soulmate songs. 

_ “Everyone has a song in their head,”  _ his teacher had said. “ _ The song is meant to guide you to your soulmate. Until you meet them, the melody is incomplete. But when you meet your soulmate for the first time, the melody is completed and that is how you know you’ve found your soulmate.” _

_ “But Iruka-sensei, how do you know the melody is completed?” _ a young Sakura had asked, glancing shyly at the raven-haired boy seated next to her.

_ “No one can truly explain it, Sakura-chan. People have described it as an overwhelming feeling of completeness. The song changes and you can feel it.” _

Naruto had wondered if he would ever meet the person who caused such a sad song to play in his head.

Once, when they were on an overnight mission, his genin team decided to discuss their soulmate songs. Sakura had described hers as if spring had a voice, soft staccatos and an uplifting beat. She hummed for a moment and Naruto smiled at her. He was glad her song was such a happy one. 

Sasuke had surprised them by describing his song as sweet. Lilting notes that blended into each other to create a beautiful melody. 

His teammates looked at him, waiting for him to describe his song. Naruto had merely said _“they’re sad_ ” before Sakura had pulled him into a fierce hug. Sasuke whispered an apology to him. 

That night changed their friendship forever. 

It was when he opened the hotel door and saw red and black eyes staring down at him that he understood why the song in his head was so sad. Before he could truly realize what was happening his head exploded with sound. Iruka-sensei had been both right and wrong. The sad, haunting melody in his head was still there but now  _ it was just so much more _ . There was more to it, a harmony for the soft melody filled with discordant notes that left him wanting to cry from the ache they created. 

The eyes that bore into his own widened with acknowledgement and grief. But it was all brought to a harsh pause, however, when Sasuke’s voice resounded down the hallway and Naruto realized  _ this was the man Sasuke wanted to kill.  _

Naruto didn’t talk about what had happened until several days later, when Jiraiya and he were relaxing in the onsen during their journey back to Konoha. “Who were those men at the hotel,” he asked.

“They are part of an organization trying to collect the tailed beasts like Kyubbi.”

“Why did Sasuke attack the one man?”

Jiraiya sighed, “has Sasuke ever explained to you what happened to his clan?” Naruto shook his head in response. “That man is his older brother, Itachi. A few years ago, Itachi killed their entire clan except for Sasuke.”

Naruto looked down at the steaming water that surrounded him, the haunting song loud and clear in his head. “Oh,” he turned towards his mentor, “that man is my soulmate.”

They didn’t discuss it, after that one conversation. He supposed Jiraiya felt it would be too painful for the young boy. After all, his soulmate was a mass murderer who had killed his entire family except for his younger brother. Who happened to be Naruto’s teammate and best friend.

Also, his soulmate worked for an organization that was actively trying to kill him.

It was all a little painful, if Naruto was honest with himself. And yet, the song inside his head played on.

The dreams started shortly after that. Meeting your soulmate so close to puberty did Naruto no favors when it came to his nightly dreams. He’d only had such a brief time to look at his other half and yet his dreams were so vivid, filled with creamy skin and a deep, melodic voice. The whole situation was driving Naruto mad.

Relief only came with heartbreak, as was the way Naruto's life tended to work. The maddening dreams subsided as Naruto was forced to focus on training with Jiraiya in order to bring Sasuke back. So, Naruto pushed the melody in his head to the back of his mind and focused on becoming stronger and Naruto never mentioned his soulmate to Jiraiya during the three years.

Naruto decided to tell Sakura when he came back. Her own song had been completed when they met Rock Lee the first time, surprisingly. While neither had been pursuing a romantic relationship with each other when Naruto had left, he returned to find them comfortably together. It was a relief for him, that at least one of his teammates was happy.

So, after they had beaten Kakashi at the revamped bell test Naruto spilled his secret to his best friend. She cried with him,  _ for him _ , as they sat together. It was the first time Naruto had allowed himself to cry about his situation. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, like he maybe now he could move forward. At least, that’s what he thought until he was facing his soulmate again just a few days later. 

It was the first time he heard his name fall from his soulmate’s lips, Naruto realized dazedly. “Naruto-kun, I am sorry,” Itachi’s rich voice reached his ears and Naruto felt that he could weep all over again. He wanted to curl up on the ground and weep as the melody in his head grew louder in the presence of his soul’s other half. Instead he harshly bit the inside of his cheek until it bled and forced himself forward with a rasengan. 

He wanted to cry even more when he realized he had been placed under a genjutsu.

But he didn’t cry, he didn’t even curse his soulmate when they discovered it had been an impersonation jutsu. Instead he just kept going, fighting his way to save Gaara.

It was when all was said and done, Gaara brought back and the Konoha shinobi were making their way back to their village that Sakura approached him. With Lee suitably preoccupied by his latest insane self-challenge, Sakura walked next to her blonde teammate in silence for a while. Eventually though her hand slipped into his and she asked him, “are you okay?”

Naruto squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it, “no, I’m not. But I suppose I will be. I have no other choice.” And if a couple of tears escaped his eyes this time? Well no one said anything to him. 

Naruto fell into a routine. He completed missions and trained. He got to know Sai and Yamato. He saw Sasuke again for the first time in three years. He trained more, he trained harder. He created a new jutsu. He hung out with his friends and allowed himself to laugh. Eventually, the melody quieted enough that he felt that he could breathe a little bit easier again. 

Jiraiya apparently had told Kakashi as the man asked him about it one day during training. “How are you dealing with it, Naruto?”

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, willing the song back into the corners of his mind where he could ignore it. He forced his eyes open wide and smiled at his sensei, “I’m just fine, Kaka-sense! What are you talking about?”

Kakashi didn’t ask again.

Naruto was fine. He was surviving. He was getting stronger and things were  _ great _ . That’s what he told himself when the melody was too loud or too haunting. He was going to bring Sasuke back and it didn’t matter that he was doomed to have a soulmate he could never be with.  _ It didn’t matter. _ What mattered was protecting his precious people and becoming Hokage. 

It was like a mantra in his head, intertwined with the ever present song.

Somehow the idea that capturing Itachi would be the best way to bring Sasuke back to the village was decided. Naruto wanted to scream in frustration. It was as if Fate had decided to continue playing cruel jokes on him,  _ over and over and over again. _ He couldn’t escape the raven haired man who starred in his dreams and who’s song played constantly in his head.

Naruto could feel both Sakura and Kakashi looking at him, waiting for him to object. Instead he plastered on his best determined smile and told Tsunade to plan the mission.

That was how Naruto found himself alone with his soulmate for the first time in the four years since their melody had completed itself. “I promise I won’t harm you, Naruto-kun. I only wish to speak with you.” 

Naruto looked into black eyes, realizing it was another first between the two.  _ I’ve never seen him without his Sharingan activated,  _ the jinchuuriki thought. “Tell me, Itachi-san, does it hurt for you as much as it does for me?” He clenched his shirt in the area above his heart, feeling the familiar ache settling there, the one that always came when he listened to the music too closely.

“I am sorry, Naruto-kun. It was never my wish for you to be involved in this mess.”

Naruto scoffed at that, “you talk as if we ever get to choose who our soulmates are. I’m used to Fate treating me like a punching bag. I’m a jinchuuriki and an orphan. Of course my soulmate would be tragic as well.” His laugh was bitter and cold.

Itachi frowned at him, “tell me Naruto, you are alone. Why don’t you run?”

“I can go from one to a thousand in an instant, I am never alone. Besides, if I capture you then I get to see Sasuke!”  _ There, move the topic away from us. Focus on Sasuke. Focus on what you CAN change! _

Sharingan eyes flashed at him and Naruto wanted to scream at the sight of them. Itachi’s eyes were far more beautiful in their natural state. “What is your attachment to my little brother?”

“He is my best friend. He is like a brother to me! I will bring him back to the village where he belongs!”

Naruto could have sworn that Itachi smiled at his response. “And if he doesn’t come willingly? Or what if he were to try and attack Konoha? What would you do then, Naruto-kun?”

“Why would he attack the village?”

“Sasuke is still naive. He could be painted many colors by those who wish harm. Would you protect the village against him?”

Naruto was confused, this conversation had taken a turn he hadn’t been able to predict. “I’ll bring him back and protect the village!”

The raven haired man chuckled at him, the sound surprising Naruto even further, “you are still so naive as well. Still, it cannot be helped.” Itachi walked up to him and placed a finger under Naruto’s chin. The touch sent an electric spark down the blonde’s spine and he had to force himself not to shiver. “Things are going to start moving quickly and I am sorry that you are stuck in the middle of it all. I am leaving Sasuke in your care, Naruto-kun.” Itachi leaned in, placing his lips firmly against the younger’s. 

Their melody crescendoed in Naruto’s head and his knees felt weak. He pushed up to meet the Uchiha’s firm lips, deepening the kiss with a small gasp. Itachi’s tongue traced the seam of Naruto’s lips softly before he leaned back with a sad sigh, separating the two. Naruto opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them to begin with, and his world flashed red. 

“I am leaving you with a gift, Naruto. I wish things could have been different between us,” Itachi’s voice echoed around him before Naruto saw a crow fly towards him. It’s beak forced its way between his lips before making the trip down his throat, all while Naruto struggled not to choke. When the red world faded, he dropped to his knees and looked up at the other man. His eyes were black once again and Naruto forced himself to memorize the image before him. “Goodbye, Naruto-kun,” Itachi said before he disappeared and left Naruto alone. 

Kiba found him shortly after that, still on his hands and knees staring at the grass. The blonde boy got up and placed a mask on his face, ignoring his buzzing lips and the discordant notes inside his head. He pushed aside the sense of impending doom Itachi left in his wake and focused on the task at hand. He gave a terse nod to his teammate and off they went, searching for his soulmate’s wayward brother.

It was later that day, when they were all trying to figure out the mystery that was the orange masked Akatsuki member, that it happened. The strange plant-like man who Tobi addressed as Zetsu appeared with an odd apology for interrupting. He looked at Tobi before announcing “Uchiha Itachi is dead. Sasuke killed him.” 

Naruto fell to the ground as a strangled scream ripped from his throat.

  
  



	2. Itachi

Itachi was four years old when he learned the truth of the world. He stood on a vast battlefield filled with carnage and death. A man begged for water and then tried to kill him.

He was four years old when he first killed a man.

He was five when he asked his mother why the song inside his head was so sad. His mother knelt down heavily, her large stomach sticking out between them, and gathered him in her warm arms, “ah my Itachi-chan, no one knows why the songs in our heads sound a certain way. Perhaps you are meant to ease the sadness in your soulmate’s heart?” She smiled at him, he remembers years later, with a sadness in her eyes that betrayed her soothing words. His mother knew her son was meant for a life of sadness.

Itachi wonders if his childish question was what she thought of before his blade struck her down, because that’s all he could think of in that moment.  _ I’m sorry, Kaa-san, I don’t think I’m the one who will ease their sadness. _

The Akatsuki members do not discuss their soulmates or their songs. He knows for a fact that at least two of the members had killed their own soulmates. It was a touchy subject amongst the murderous group. So, Itachi pushes his haunting song to the recesses of his mind as much as possible and focuses on what needs to be done. He’s assigned the Kyubbi’s jinchuuriki, unsurprisingly. He’d never met the boy before he left the village but knew he was around Sasuke’s age. It would work out well for Itachi’s intentions.

That’s what he thought, of course, until the hotel door opened and he was confronted with beautiful blue eyes and the persistent melody suddenly sprang back to the forefront of his mind with a forceful crescendo. The familiar notes were suddenly mixed with a new harmony, a discordant other half that spoke to the tragedy of the moment. Itachi internally cursed as he saw the recognition in his other half’s wide eyes. The boy’s life had already been filled with tragedy and pain.  _ Why was Naruto also being denied a chance at having one aspect of his life be happy? Fate must hate the two of us, _ Itachi thought.

But before Itachi could speak, to address the painful circumstances, his younger brother’s voice echoed down the narrow hotel hallway and Itachi was forced to place his carefully constructed mask back in place. His brother had grown and Itachi was proud of him. He ignored the ache that came with placing his brother under the Tsukuyomi.

As Amaratseru burned the toad’s stomach walls away, allowing their escape, Itachi snuck one final glance back at the beautiful boy whose head was filled with the same song as his own.

Itachi didn’t tell Kisame that the jinchuuriki boy was his soulmate. He knew he’d be reassigned and any chances of protecting the boy would be lost. Naruto may have been doomed to have Itachi as his soulmate, but the raven-hair teen would do what he could for the young boy. Their shared song played in his mind and Itachi allowed himself to be sad, if only for a moment.

It was only a few months later that Itachi learned of his little brother’s betrayal. The rumors that reached the Akatsuki’s ears was that Naruto had nearly succeeded in retrieving the youngest Uchiha. It was reported by their informants that the young jinchuuriki would be spending the next three years traveling with Jiraiya, training to become stronger. Their leader knew that with Jiraiya close by, capturing the boy would be close to impossible. Itachi was told to focus on other pursuits until the time came. The leader was hoping to capture and seal the tailed beast in a rather quick succession. Itachi had time to plan.

When they next met, Itachi noticed how much the boy,  _ no young man _ , had grown. His eyes were still the most noticeable part about him, bright blue and telling the world his every emotion. His face had thinned out, revealing a strong jawline. He was beautiful and it made the song inside Itachi’s head all the more painful to hear. He even regretted that he wasn’t physically there, the softer part of him hating that he was deceiving his soulmate. 

_ They were a tragic pair and Naruto wasn’t even aware of the full extent. _ It was Itachi’s job to make sure Naruto never became aware of the truth. Naruto needed to be strong. He needed to focus on himself and Itachi knew that if the young Uzumaki ever learned what had really happened with the Uchiha clan, he would abandon everything to save Itachi.  _ Kaa-san, my soulmate is a selfless person. He is trying to save your younger son from himself. He would try to save me as well. Kaa-san, I’m sorry but I’m the reason our song is so sad. _

After the news of Orochimaru’s death reached them, Itachi started preparing. He was careful, as Madara was keeping a close eye on him. He knew his time was limited, whether Sasuke managed to kill him or not. His eyesight was fading and his lungs struggled with each breath. 

When Deidara took off with the disguised Madara in tow, screaming about defeating his little brother, Itachi knew it was time. He approached Kisame. “You’ll help?”

“Eh, I suppose so. You’re not going to come back, are you?”

“No.”

“They better not assign some annoying asshole as a new partner for me.”

“Hn.”

The forest was acting as a cover for the rain when Itachi found Naruto alone. There was grief in his soulmate’s blue eyes and it made his plan all that much harder to execute. “Tell me, Itachi-san, does it hurt for you as much as it does for me?” The teen grabbed his shirt covered chest, as if to show Itachi the pain he was going through.

_ Yes, saiai, it does hurt. It hurts because you are everything I hoped you would become and more. It hurts because you are beautiful and strong. It hurts because you deserve the world and instead you are doomed to love a man like me. _

“I am sorry, Naruto-kun. It was never my wish for you to be involved in this mess.”

They conversed, the most words the two had ever exchanged and Itachi pushed forward with his plan, planting the seed of the possible path Sasuke might take in Naruto’s optimistic mind. The blonde boy needed to be prepared, Itachi knew Madara wouldn’t ignore the potential that was Sasuke’s wrath.

The teen in front of him was so determined, so convinced that he could solve the world’s problems through sheer stubbornness and will power. The teen was beautiful and he was meant for Itachi. They were meant for one another and it broke the Uchiha’s heart.

For a moment, one singular moment, Itachi allowed his resolve to break and he kissed the younger man. Blue eyes closed and warm, chapped lips pushed against his in response. Itachi allowed himself the briefest taste of what could have been before the Mangekyou Sharingan sprang forth and he pulled away. 

“I am leaving you with a gift, Naruto. I wish things could be different between us,” Itachi spoke into the genjutsu. His parting gift, his final words meant only for the man who shared his song. Itachi wished he could see him accomplish all of his dreams and more. “Good-bye, Naruto-kun.”

As Itachi took his final steps towards his little brother, he smiled.  _ It’ll all work out,  _ he thought _ , Naruto would save Sasuke from himself and they’ll protect each other.  _

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time,” Itachi said, poking his little brother’s forehead, before he fell to the ground.

He closed his eyes

  
... _ and then they opened again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a quick four chapter fic and it has quickly spiraled into something completely different. I currently have the next two chapters written and am cleaning them up so they will be posted shortly.


	3. Naruto, after (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song was still there, even with him gone.

_ The song doesn’t change after your soulmate dies _ , Naruto learns. He stares at the blood stain on the concrete wall where the Uchiha brothers had their final confrontation. It stays just as heart wrenchingly melancholy as before, the discordant notes making his body thrum. His lips still buzzed from the only kiss he would ever share with his soulmate. Naruto stared at the blood stain on the concrete wall and knew it belonged to Itachi.

Tobi and Zetsu had disappeared shortly after Itachi’s death had been announced by the latter. Naruto didn’t notice however, as he was screaming himself hoarse, feeling like the world had crashed around him. Sakura had rushed to his side and pulled him close. Everyone else gathered around him, looking concerned and confused. 

Eventually, Naruto had quieted with a harsh sob and Kakashi helped him stand up, “what do you want to do, Naruto?”

The blonde had looked at Kiba, “can you track Sasuke still?” His voice was rough and barely above a whisper. The brunette nodded his head and that is how Naruto found him staring at a stain of his soulmate’s blood. 

Sasuke’s scent was gone. The mission was a failure and Naruto just wanted to go home. 

Sakura never left his side on the journey back to Konoha. She didn’t say anything, she probably didn’t know what to say to him. They simply walked in silence, her presence acting as both a shield from questions and a comfort to his grief. 

_ How can you grieve someone you were never supposed to love? _

Things get busy, just as Itachi predicted. Naruto is informed of Jiraiya’s death and his status as the child of prophecy. He’s angry, Naruto admits. He’s angry at Tsunade. At Sakura and Lee and Shikamaru for having normal soulmates who they can openly love.  _ Even if their other half died, they could mourn them properly. They would have a plethora of happy memories to look back on, sweet kisses and warm hugs.  _ All Naruto had was a single kiss and a short farewell. 

Naruto was angry and he admitted it. So he publicly mourns Jiraiya and privately weeps over Itachi’s memory and the thought of  _ what could have been. _ He assists in solving his mentor’s final message and is then whirled off to train at Mount Myoboku. 

He trains harder than he ever has before in his life, mastering the sage arts just in time to fight Pain amongst the wreckage of Konoha. He lost himself, for a short while, when Hinata sacrificed herself. Too much pain and grief in such a short time breaking the last tendril of sanity he had been clinging to. He lost himself and allowed the rage to take over, the beautiful reprieve from the song that always came when the demon took over. 

But then his world explodes again with the knowledge that  _ the Yondaime Hokage was his father _ . Unlike his inability to curse his soulmate, Naruto cursed and raged at his father for the pain he had caused his own son. Still, he worked through it quickly and smiled at the man with identical hair as his own. It may hurt, but his father was the Yondaime Hokage. It was a relief to finally have that mystery out of the way.

The seal was fixed, Pain was defeated, and Naruto was hailed as the savior of the village. Kakashi held him up as people praised him.

Things moved quickly again. Konoha needed to be rebuilt and Tsunade was in a coma. 

Life was strange and busy as the villagers rallied together to rebuild their home.

It was discovered that Sasuke was working with the Akatsuki. Naruto ignored the piercing stab to the heart that particular betrayal brought and instead ran with Kakashi and Yamato to plead for the last Uchiha’s life. The Raikage rebuffed his pleas and the three Konoha shinobi made for an inn. 

It was while he was lying in the room of the inn that Naruto actually allowed himself to slow down and think.  _ What could Sasuke possibly want at this point to work with the Akatsuki? He defeated Itachi, he accomplished his goal. Is there something I’m missing? Itachi said Sasuke might attack the village, others could “paint” him certain colors. What is that- _

“Hello, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto jumped at the voice behind him, cursing his lack of attention. He jumped into action, summoning a clone and preparing his rasengan. The orange masked man jumped gracefully out of the way, the roof of the inn exploding with the impact from Naruto’s jutsu. Just as quickly, wood bound it’s way around Madara and wooden bars blocked Naruto’s path. 

Kakashi appeared behind the enemy, chidori blazing and Sharingan eye already revealed. “We won’t allow you to capture Naruto, Uchiha Madara.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to capture him this time. I have other plans. Naruto,” he again addressed the blonde teenager. “You have struck my curiosity. How did you convince Nagato to betray me?”

“I don’t care about that! Tell me about Sasuke!”

“Sasuke? Fine, I’ll tell you about him. I’ll tell you about the man whose hatred of the shinobi world runs to his very core. But to understand Sasuke’s story, you must hear the truth about Itachi.”

Naruto froze, pain lancing through his chest at his soulmate’s name. Their song springing forth to the front of his mind, loud and bitter. “What do you mean the truth about Itachi,” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Madara tells them.

Naruto falls to his knees and retches.

“So I was correct. The two of you were soulmates,” Madara says blithely, as if Naruto’s entire world hadn’t just been turned upside down. Naruto looks up and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

“You will never speak his name again bastard!” Naruto knows his eyes are red but he can’t bring himself to care. If it was  _ true. If it was true, why hadn’t Itachi told him? Why hadn’t he told his own soulmate the truth, offered some form of peace to Naruto before he’d waltzed off to his death at the hands of his own brother?  _

He hears Kakashi and Yamato talking, telling Madara that it couldn’t possibly be true. But Madara insists, saying Itachi sacrificed himself for his village and his brother. A solitary Sharingan eye focuses on Naruto, “I took a gamble when I told Sasuke the truth. Would he choose to return to Konoha as his dear elder brother wished or would he seek vengeance against those who had wronged him? Sasuke chose the latter. He is an avenger to his core. He is the culmination of generations of Uchiha’s cursed by hatred. So, tell me, Uzumaki Naruto what will you do with this knowledge?”

“I will still bring Sasuke back. Itachi sacrificed everything for his brother. I will bring him back and I will take on his hate if necessary!” Naruto was breathing hard, striving to ignore the pain in his head as his and Itachi’s song played loud and pure. 

“I will throw Sasuke at you one of these days, Naruto. I want to see how your determination goes up against Sasuke’s hatred.”

“Sasuke is not your toy!” Naruto screamed at the man, rage rushing through his veins. “Stop thinking you can manipulate people for your own benefit!”

Madara chuckled at him, “ah, but Naruto, aren’t you wanting to manipulate Sasuke as well?”

The blonde jinchuuriki growled, “no, I’m trying to save Sasuke from himself! He doesn’t need to drown in hatred to serve your twisted purposes!”

“An interesting notion, innocent as it may be. But then again, you’re just as idealistic as Itachi was,” Madara stated before he disappeared in a swirl of chakra.

Yamato released his jutsu and the wooden bars retreated. Kakashi jumped down from the open rooftop and knelt down, looking at his young student with concern etched into his face. “Naruto, we can’t believe him about Itachi. There’s no proof.”

Naruto looked into his sensei’s eyes, blue eyes watering. “But it makes sense, doesn’t it? What other reason would he have for killing his entire clan like that? And he had so many opportunities to capture me or kill Sasuke. Sensei, the day he died…” Naruto broke off, his voice rough. “The day he died, I ran into him in the forest. There was something so off about the whole situation. He talked like he knew he was going to die.”

Kakashi and Yamato’s eyes widened and they looked at each other. “Still, until we have more proof don’t mention what Madara said to anyone. Talking about this could prove dangerous.”

Naruto nodded, distracted by the melody in his head. 

Things were moving quickly again. One minute Sakura is at the inn, telling him he can let go of his promise to bring back Sasuke.

One minute he’s running through a forest because he just knows Sakura is in over her head.

One minute he’s standing on a river, a destroyed bridge above them, and Sasuke standing across from him.  _ He looks terrible, _ Naruto thinks. 

Things were moving quickly again.

One minute he’s running at his best friend, rasengan whirling in his hand and clashing harshly against Sasuke’s chidori.

One minute, Naruto knows he has little time to convey what he needs to.

“Sasuke, Madara told me about Itachi.” His friend’s eyes widened.

“Then you know that Konoha deserves to be destroyed. The village sacrificed my brother for their own comfort! The villagers sleep in peace and comfort at the expense of my brother’s life!” Sasuke was more animated than Naruto had seen him since their early genin days. The man looked to be bordering on pure insanity, the glint in his eyes screaming instability.

“Ne, Sasuke? Did Itachi ever tell you about his song?” The anger melted away from Sasuke’s face, confusion replacing it.

“He said it was-”

“Sad?” the blonde finished for him. 

Sasuke stopped still, “you?”

Naruto nodded, “Itachi wasn’t the only one to suffer because of the village’s choices. I’m the Kyubbi’s jinchuuriki and the villagers hated me for it. They feared me and shunned me. I’m sure Itachi thought our song was sad because of him but I’m starting to think it’s because of both of us.” Naruto smiles softly, “I’ve thought about revenge before, you know? The villagers all hated me because of something I couldn’t help. Of course I was angry and thought about what I could do to make them pay. But then I found Iruka-sensei. And our team! I’ve gained so many friends. My song may be sad but I know Itachi wouldn’t want me to be sad for the rest of my life, just as I know he wouldn’t want you to seek revenge against the village he loved so much.”

Sasuke stared at him, an impassive look on his face.

“You once told me that when two great shinobi exchange blows, they can see into each other’s hearts. Well, I can see into your heart, Sasuke. Can you see into mine?”

Sasuke didn’t answer, instead they found themselves standing on the same river with a destroyed bridge behind them. Madara appeared and took Sasuke away.

Things were moving quickly again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write! I hope you guys like it and I appreciate all the comments I've been getting.


	4. Itachi, after (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His soulmate song was there to greet him

_ His soulmate song was there to greet him _ , Itachi realized. Apparently not even death and a macabre jutsu was enough to quiet the notes that had been with him all his life. It felt like it had only been mere moments since he had died but he could tell otherwise. Nagato was with him, frail and thin. His Rinnegan an ever present reminder of the power the redhead contained.

Itachi knew that Kabuto was the one controlling them, but he wasn’t sure as to why. It was obvious that Madara had started some sort of massive war. At the moment though, Kabuto had the two dojutsu users walking to some unknown destination. Even though their previous powers had been restored to them, Nagato was forced to lean on Itachi to walk, his legs nowhere near strong enough to support his body.

They had been walking for several hours when Itachi sensed the unusual chakra. It felt warm, like the perfect summer day. He wanted to bathe in the warmth it produced. He wanted to cry when he saw who was the source of the beautiful chakra.  _ Of course it’s Naruto. _

The blonde, who was enveloped in a bright light, and his companion stopped in front of Itachi and Nagato. Itachi noticed Samehada strapped to the taller man’s back.  _ So Kisame was dead _ .

“Itachi!” Naruto exclaimed, “they brought you back as well?” There was grief laced in the younger man’s voice.

_ Don’t be sad, saiai. I can’t bear the thought of causing you more pain. _

Without warning, Itachi’s body began forming seals for a katon jutsu.  _ So Kabuto is making his move. _ Itachi noticed Nagato was moving as well. “Naruto, watch out,” he yelled, warning his soulmate a moment before flames were forced out of his mouth. 

Naruto jumped nimbly out of the way, “Itachi, is it true? Did you kill your clan because they were planning a coup?”

“Sou ka, so Madara knew all along. Naruto-kun, I’m sorry I hid it from you. I didn’t see any other way.” He felt the compulsion to place Naruto’s companion under a genjutsu and warned the man, “careful! Don’t look into my eyes!”

“Man, don’t you worry about me! I ain’t some chump who can be tricked so easily! I’m the great Killer Bee!” A large tentacle ripped through the earth and Itachi jumped to avoid it.  _ So he’s the Eight Tails’ jinchuuriki. And by the look of Naruto he’s mastered control of Kyuubi's chakra. _

“Bee, he’s right. His Sharingan is special. If you aren’t careful he’ll place you under a genjutsu without any escape,” Naruto yelled, a glowing arm pulling him out of the path of a large boulder that Nagato was pulling towards him. 

“Naruto! What is Sasuke doing?” It was unfair, Itachi knew, to focus on his brother while his soulmate was fighting for his life, but he needed to know what Madara had accomplished. 

Naruto crashed down into the ground with a large rasengan, forcing Nagato and Itachi to jump quickly. “Sasuke has sworn vengeance on the village. He’s planning to attack Konoha and kill the elders. He’s already killed Danzo.”

“Sou ka,” Itachi said quietly. There was a large rush of air as Nagato summoned his strange bird and the two were forced onto its head by the invisible guiding force. Naruto and Bee followed them up, standing atop the tall trees. 

Itachi felt chakra rush to his eyes without his permission and his vision shifted as the Mangekyou Sharingan activated. Not even a moment later and Naruto was bent over in half gagging as the crow that Itachi had gifted him forced its way out. “Ah, there it is,” he said quietly as he felt Shisui’s genjutsu release him from the invisible strings of the Edo Tensei. 

It was strangely exhilarating to be fighting alongside his soulmate rather than against him. The young man was powerful and no matter his previous naivety, Naruto was proving himself efficient in mid-battle planning. Itachi felt a surge of pride towards his soulmate as Nagato was sealed away by his Totsuka blade.

His Susanoo faded away and before Itachi had even a moment to think he was tackled to the ground by a now normal looking Naruto. Their lips met for the second time in their tragic lives and Itachi let himself go and fell into the kiss. It didn’t matter that Bee was there to watch them, Itachi wanted to savor this moment. 

Naruto wasn’t the most proficient kisser, but then again, Itachi supposed he wasn’t either. Still, the kiss warmed his chest and for the first time since he could remember, Itachi loved their song. It was still sad and filled with notes that pulled at his heart, but the soft highs of the melody rang through as Itachi’s tongue swiped at Naruto’s soft lips, begging for permission to enter. 

The blonde’s mouth opened with a soft sigh and their tongues met with a hesitant touch. The brunette wrapped his arms around his other half, pulling him as close as possible and he relished the warmth the firm body provided.  _ What I wouldn’t give for a touch of privacy and an uninterrupted day with him, _ Itachi thought as he strained to keep himself under control.

Alas, it seemed Bee wasn’t going to comply with Itachi’s wish for privacy as he yelled, “yo, I don’t know if ya’ll aware but we got a war going on around here!”

Naruto pulled back with an annoyed sigh and laid his head on Itachi’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah I know.” The blonde moved off his soulmate and stood, holding a hand out to help Itachi do the same. “So what do we do now? Bee and I are needed on the front to assist in weeding out the disguised enemies. You’ll come with us, right?”

  
  


The blonde’s bright blue eyes were focused on Itachi, pleading for the raven-haired man to agree with him. Itachi vaguely noted the younger man’s lips were still swollen from their kiss and hated what he was about to say. “No, I need to stop the Edo Tensei. I have an idea of how to do it and unfortunately I’m the only one who can. I’m going to find Kabuto.”

“But,” the blonde’s voice wavered, “I want to stay by your side for as long as possible, Itachi.”

_ Oh, Naruto. I want that as well. So much. _

“I know, saiai. I wish it could be different. But we are shinobi and we are at war. Things will be easier if the Edo Tensei is released.” It was painful, telling the blonde no. Itachi wanted nothing more than to give the teen his every wish, to steal him away so that no one could ever hurt him again. “You have grown so strong, Naruto. I’m so proud to be your soulmate.” He pulled the jinchuuriki into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “if things were different, I promise you we would not have stopped that kiss.” The raven-haired man smirked slightly at the soft gasp Naruto gave in response.  _ This would have to be enough to sustain them. _

Naruto leaned back slightly and brought his hand up to cradle Itachi’s face, “Fate is rather mean to us, ne Itachi? Making us say goodbye twice…” 

“It is cruel, dear one. But we are strong and we will do what we must. I will leave Konoha and Sasuke in your hands, Naruto.” Itachi pressed one last kiss on soft lips. “Aishiteru, Naruto-kun.”

“Aishiteru, Itachi.”

With one last look at each other and their song ringing in their minds, the two soulmates left for their separate destinations.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Itachi is my favorite Itachi


	5. Itachi, after (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when things were hard, Itachi would ponder on the what ifs of his life

In the time between meeting Naruto and dying, Itachi would let himself imagine the  _ what if _ .

_ What if things had been different and the two of them had been given an actual chance? _

His family would still be alive and Sasuke would have just been made a genin. His parents would invite their son’s newly created genin team over for dinner to meet his teammates and sensei. They had done the same when Itachi had become a genin after all. They would allow themselves to smile and be proud that their youngest son had graduated top of the class.

Itachi would be proud of his little brother.

Sasuke would walk into the house with his team and introduce them, a grin on his young face. Itachi would see the bright blonde hair and blue  _ so blue _ eyes and it would happen properly. Their melody would be completed and  _ everything would be okay. _

His parents would be happy. Their eldest son had found his other half and their younger son had become a full fledged shinobi. Itachi would smile at his little love and  _ everything would be so perfect. _

It would all be innocent in the beginning, of course. After all, Naruto would only be twelve and far too young for anything romantic. But Itachi would be his friend and guiding hand. He would help him become strong and wipe away his tears of frustration whenever the village was cruel or Sasuke’s words hit just a touch too harshly, their rivalry present as ever. 

They’re song would still be sad, Itachi supposed. Naruto’s life had been far from happy up until they met. Itachi would actually have the chance to fulfill his mother’s wishes for him. He would be the one to soothe his soulmate’s broken heart and bring joy to his beautiful eyes.

His imagnings became... less innocent after seeing Naruto again nearly four years after their initial meeting. The blonde haired boy had become a young man who was achingly beautiful in Itachi’s eyes. Now Itachi’s thoughts were filled with  _ blue eyes darkened with lust, tan skin gliding against his own, kiss-reddened lips open and gasping. _

_ A small plea falling from those lips, “more”. _

Itachi rather resented the rumor that he was an emotionless robot. He certainly hoped Naruto didn’t view him as such. He may have been one of the most deadly shinobi alive(?) at the time, but he was still a young man who had met his soulmate. Emotionless was far from the correct way to describe what was going through the Uchiha’s mind whenever he thought of the blonde jinchuuriki. 

As Itachi wove his way through the forest where he knew Kabuto was hiding, he allowed himself to imagine one last time. He let himself think of the blonde and the  _ what if. _

_ What if Itachi had let himself be selfish for once in his life? _

If Itachi was honest with himself, the  _ what if _ thoughts were his coping mechanism whenever things were  _ just too much _ . 

And this was just a bit too much at the moment.

So, when he heard his little brother’s voice calling his name, Itachi was startled. The image of a flushed Naruto laid out before him vanished as he was struck once again with reality and  _ how does he handle this now? _

Naruto’s voice popped into his head,  _ Fate is cruel to us, ne Itachi? _

Itachi knows as soon as he sees him that Sasuke had his eyes implanted. It stings, a little, that his little brother would think to use Itachi’s own eyes to destroy the village that was so dear to him. Had he used Itachi’s own eyes against Naruto?

The thought was incomprehensible.

He keeps moving, not even acknowledging Sasuke. He knows his brother and Sasuke had never failed to say what he wants to. So he keeps running towards Kabuto and he listens to Sasuke yell at him. 

His brother is angry. His brother is selfish and filled with so much hate. 

Itachi has failed him just as much as he failed Naruto. It hurts to think about.

“You had no right to decide my life for me like that,” Sasuke screams at him, rage and grief rolling off of him like a wave. Itachi feels like he could drown in it.

Itachi glances back, just for a moment, and he admits to his failure, “you’re right. I thought I was helping you. I thought if I left signposts for you then you’d follow the right path. Instead, I left you to drown in hatred. I failed.”

Sasuke continued to follow him, cloaking the world around him in rage and sorrow.

Itachi summoned his crows to stall his little brother enough to finally reach Kabuto. The twisted shinobi, arrogant and blind, is convinced the Edo Tensei is unstoppable, that there’s no way for Itachi to destroy the jutsu. 

Kabuto, ever arrogant of his own mind’s capabilities, learns that it is far from the truth.

It is a pleasure Itachi never thought he would have since he was forced to take his own parents’ lives, to fight alongside Sasuke rather than against. That seems to have become a theme in his strange life but Itachi will not scoff at the small gifts Fate chooses to give him.

Itachi watches his brother move as they battle the increasingly snake-like man and allows pride to fill him. His Naruto is a powerhouse who demands your attention on the battlefield, beautiful and shining as he lays waste to his opponents. Sasuke is quick and nimble. There is a subtlety to his movements. Itachi realizes why the two made such a good team before Sasuke defected from Konoha. He wishes he could watch the two people he loves the most fight side by side.  _ They would be a wonder to watch, _ Itachi thinks.

He supposes it is another  _ what if _ that Itachi could ponder upon if given the time. Not that he has any.

Instead, he performs the Izanami on Kabuto and forces the man to release the Edo Tensei. Itachi breathes and looks at his little brother. The younger man has his Mangekyou activated and focused on him. “If nothing else, at least that dobe can’t say I never do anything nice for him,” Sasuke says and Itachi finds himself frozen in place.

_ Darkness overtakes him. _

  
  
  
  


When he wakes, he realizes something has changed. He can feel it in the way his skin doesn’t feel like sandpaper and his breathing has relaxed. But he doesn’t give it much thought as he is lying on the floor in one of the Uchiha’s meeting rooms and  _ the four dead Hokage are there _

_ and is that Orochimaru? _

_ Sasuke? _

_ He had no idea what was going on… _

Sasuke notices that he’s awake, “Aniki…”

Everyone turns towards him. The  _ Shodaime Hokage laughs _ and says, “so you’re awake now?”

It’s a blur and even though Itachi is a genius, he doesn’t quite understand what is happening the first time Sasuke explains it to him. Because of the Edo Tensei, a paradox was formed. Sasuke has Itachi’s eyes, but Itachi also has his own eyes. 

“There was a tether. I could feel the chakra in our eyes and I just focused on it. I managed to keep you here by placing you under a genjutsu,” Sasuke says. “After I revived Orochimaru, he helped me-”

“That is a discussion for another time, otouto.” Honestly, at this point, Itachi isn’t sure he wants to know what happened and why his body is revived,  _ fully revived _ . He’s not just a reanimation anymore, he’s  _ actually alive. _ He doesn’t want to ponder upon this. He can feel the massive amounts of chakra outside, he knows the war is still raging and it seems to have come to a head.  _ He just wants to find Naruto. _ “Why are Orochimaru and the four Hokages here?”

Sasuke looks away from him, “I needed answers. I needed to understand. So Orochimaru brought them back with Edo Tensei so I could ask them what it means to be a village. I just needed to understand why you did what you did. Why you were so willing to hand over your life to a village that then scorned you and hated you.”

Itachi got up and sighed. It would do no good to lecture Sasuke right now. He looked at his younger brother for a long moment before pulling him into a hug, “do you have your answer, otouto?”

Sasuke relaxes in his grip, “yes.”  _ Ah, so he’s beginning to understand. _

He looks at the four Hokage, “I can sense a massive amount of chakra outside. Is the war still going on?”   
  


The Sandaime Hokage looked at him, “it is, Itachi-kun. Sasuke has decided to join the fight and we are going to as well. I think it would serve us well if you joined us. And Itachi? I am sorry for what Danzo and I made you do. We did not handle things correctly.”

Itachi nodded, already pushing past the pain, and he instead looked at the Yondaime.  _ He looks so much like Naruto _

“Enough talking, we need to get to the battle,” the Nidaime shouted at them.

“Right, let’s go!”

The four took off, Itachi and Sasuke left behind and stunned by the sheer speed they possessed. Itachi took a deep breath and looked at his little brother, “I’m going to join Naruto on the battlefield. When this is all over, we can talk and this time I won’t break that promise.”

“I did it for him, just so you know. I’ve hurt him in the past and I’m sure I’ll hurt him in the future. But, he was the first bond I created after I lost everything. I tried so hard to sever it but he never let go”. 

Sasuke paused and took a harsh breath, “he told me. He told me and he said that he wasn’t going to be sad anymore or seek revenge because that wasn’t what you wanted. I’ve made choices I know you don’t agree with but I’m not going to apologize for them. You did what you had to because you loved your village and you loved me but it still left me alone. I needed to figure these things out for myself. I did what I had to. You can be upset or disappointed with me all you want. But I saved you so that he could smile again. Because he deserves to smile.”

And with that, Sasuke took off towards the battlefield leaving Itachi behind, his song playing loudly in his head.

_ It was time to find Naruto. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It fought me so hard! I'm hoping to upload the next chapter sometime this week as well!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Naruto, after (pt. 2)

Naruto was vibrating. He could feel them, their chakra bright and shining. Sakura was scolding him, telling him to focus on what Obito and Madara were doing but how could he?  _ Their chakra.  _

_ His father. _

_ Itachi. _

Sure, he knew Orochimaru was there as well. Sasuke as well. Fuck, he was excited to see Sasuke, to fight beside his best friend once again. But  _ Itachi!  _ His soulmate’s chakra was back to normal, no longer clouded by the Edo Tensei, as he knew his father’s own chakra was.  _ Was Itachi actually alive again? Did he dare hope? _

Alas, he would have to ponder upon this later. The Jubi was doing something strange and Kurama was in his brain, yelling at him to pay attention. He needed to focus but just as he was preparing to throw extra protection around everyone, his chakra failed him and Sakura pulled him back and worked to help restore his chakra. Even without his sage chakra, Naruto could feel the insane amounts of energy the Jubi was amassing into a sphere. This wasn’t good.

But then,  _ ah, they’re making their move _ is all Naruto was able to think before the quick moving sphere of chaotic chakra disappeared in a flash and a voice yelled out, “you might want to brace for impact!”

Naruto just grinned as Sakura made a noise of confusion, still focusing all of her energy on healing her blonde teammate as much as possible, There was a crash that shook the ground and when the dust cleared Naruto saw his father. 

He looked like Itachi had, the cracks in his skin and the darkened eyes. But his hair was as bright as Naruto’s and their wide mouthed grins matched. It was all Naruto needed to soothe part of the ever aching feel in his chest. Now he just needed to wait for Itachi and Sasuke to show up.

There is, of course, a big commotion when the three other previous Hokages show up moments later but Naruto couldn’t be bothered to care too much because  _ Itachi was so close and his chakra felt like the best parts of winter. _ The notes of their song rang clearly in Naruto’s head and today he relished in the beauty of it because  _ maybe this time they won’t be cursed to be apart. Maybe this was their new beginning. _

And then he was there, Sharingan eyes blazing and his long hair draped so beautifully on his left shoulder. Naruto let out the breath he had be holding since Itachi’s chakra had come to life again, full and beautiful. Itachi was staring at him, a smile on his face and Naruto ran towards him only to be engulfed in the tightest hug he’d ever received. “Ah, my dear one, you’ve grown so strong,” is whispered in his ear and everything is right in Naruto’s world. 

Naruto could hear shouting in the background, thought he could hear Sakura letting out a sharp gasp of “Sasuke-kun!” but at the moment it didn’t matter. What mattered is that for the first time in his entire life his soulmate song didn’t feel like a piece of glass stabbed into his heart. It still spoke of tragedy but it was tragedy in the past. Itachi’s arms tightened around Naruto again before letting go.

“We have a war to fight, love, we can focus on us later,” Itachi murmured as they pulled back from the embrace, a finger tilting Naruto’s chin up so he could see the amused look on his soulmate’s face.

Naruto hears Sasuke scoff behind them, “aniki, stop being a lovestruck fool for a moment. You too dobe”.

“Nice to see you too, teme! Right! Let’s do this!”

Naruto could barely keep up with the constant developments of the battle. Their enemy was ever changing and every time he felt like they had a grasp on how to win, something new popped up. Through each new development though, Itachi stayed by Naruto’s side. Sasuke and Naruto fell back into their easy teamwork, able to tell the other’s next move before it even came to mind and Itachi fit right in between them. If they weren’t fighting for their lives and the hundreds of people who were stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto would’ve basked in the effortless dance the three of them created.

Their hard-fought victory against Kaguya was the greatest satisfaction Naruto had ever known.

Things were moving quickly again.

Naruto said a final, tearful goodbye to his father as the sun rose on his seventeenth birthday. Minato looked at his son with a small before glancing over at Itachi, standing behind the blonde young man, “take care of him for me, Itachi-kun.” 

Itachi nodded as the jutsu released.

He and Sasuke released the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The villages all worked together to slowly rebuild their world again. Every time Naruto thought he would have a moment to  _ process what the fuck he had been through _ , he was dragged to another meeting. As the only two jinchuuriki left, he and Bee were constantly pulled into every detail of every plan, certain Kages apprehensive about the massive power imbalances left in the war’s wake. 

Things moved quickly and then  _ finally _ it slowed down enough and Naruto put his foot down.

He marched into Kakashi’s office (and wasn’t that a headtrip), threw down his leave request on the newly appointed Hokage’s desk and hissed “Itachi and I are disappearing for two weeks. Don’t even attempt to find us”. Kakashi blinked at him and nodded slowly. Naruto gave him a short nod before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. 

Before she had stepped down from the Hokage position, Tsunade had sent out an address to the villages explaining the events surrounding the Uchiha massacre. She absolved Itachi of any and all blame and stated that he should be treated with the utmost respect for the immense sacrifices he had made.

It had been touch and go for a bit on how the villagers treated Itachi. Naruto supposed it was only Naruto and Sakura glaring at anyone who they heard talking about the elder Uchiha brother harshly that caused the rumor mill to die down. 

Sakura was the pair’s most ardent supporter.

It had been a mostly non-verbal agreement between him and Itachi that until things slowed down, they would give one another space. Itachi needed time to sort out what had happened to him and re-establish his relationship with Sasuke. They both knew that Naruto wouldn’t be given a moment’s peace in the hasty rebuilding. So besides one  _ very memorable _ make out session that had been the sole source of Naruto’s motivation in the last couple of weeks, the two soulmates had barely seen each other. 

Naruto was determined to change that.

He had been through hell. He had not only spent four years of his life thinking his soulmate was a mass murderer, he had lost him  _ twice _ . Naruto was rather tired of his love life being a tragedy.

Not to mention, Naruto was seventeen years old, hormonal, and had a gorgeous man as his soulmate.  _ He needed some alone time with Itachi, for fuck’s sake. _ That wasn’t going to happen if they stayed in Konoha. Everyone and their mother was determined to seek Naruto out and ask his opinion on everything. So, Naruto walked towards the apartment the Uchiha brothers were sharing like a man on a mission. He didn’t even bother to knock, swinging the door open and starting the two raven haired men. 

“Pack enough for two weeks. We are getting away from here. Teme, you better fucking behave while I’m gone or I’m sending Sakura after your ass!” Naruto exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Itachi’s eyes widened for a moment before he smirked and left the room to pack.

Sasuke snorted in response, “thank fuck. Get his moping ass away from me and I promise I’ll never even step outside the gates of Konoha again.” Naruto grinned at him. Things weren’t perfect where Sasuke was concerned, but Naruto was glad to have his best friend back. 

It had been a hard conversation. Sasuke had sat across from his childhood teammates and the three of them stumbled their way through years of hurt and trauma. At one point, Naruto had dissolved into screaming, anger rushing through him like liquid fire. It was only when Sakura had started to cry that Naruto stopped. “Good job, dobe. You made Sakura cry!”

Naruto’s face fell into a look of grief. “Aw, shit Sakura-chan! I’m sorry, please don’t cry!”

“You stupid idiots! Just realize that you're friends so we can move forward already!” the kunoichi had yelled before pulling them into a hug.

And so they moved forward and Naruto finally felt like his makeshift family was complete. It was a rather invigorating feeling. There was something soothing about looking at his teammates and knowing that at this point they had everything to look forward to.

Itachi reappeared a few moments later, a travel bag hanging on his shoulder. “Lead the way, saiai”.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! This chapter fought me so much! I discovered that I REALLY REALLY can't write battle scenes which is why we kinda just skip the whole giant battle arc. But! We finally have happy Itachi and happy Naruto. Next chapter will be smut! I've never written a full sex scene so let's hope I can do this! Fair warning, I'm probably going to be changing the rating and adding some new tags to reflect what happens in the next chapter.
> 
> We're on the home stretch people!


	7. Together, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's here... the smut chapter. Please enjoy the break from the never-ending angst!

Naruto led Itachi to a small inn that lay a half day’s travel from the village. The blonde had clung to Itachi’s hand the entire time. The innkeeper was a tiny lady with grey streaked hair and the soft smile of someone who had seen the heartbreak of the world and yet still had hope. She handed the couple their room key and whispered to them that they were the only guests at the time and to please enjoy the private onsen connected to their room.

Itachi adored her already.

They stumbled their way down the hallway, Itachi barely managing to get the key into the door as Naruto breathed against him, groaning a harsh “hurry up, ‘tachi!” He finally got the key to turn and they burst into the room. The moment the door closed with a quiet  _ snick _ Naruto had his arms around Itachi’s neck and his lips pushed hotly against the older man’s. 

Itachi chuckled and pulled back, opening his mouth to suggest they slow down but Naruto growled at him, “talk later, sex now. I’ve waited long enough.” And well, Itachi couldn’t really argue with him, not after spending the last couple of years fantasizing about what Naruto would look like underneath him. 

They fell into each other, hands wandering and scorching. Itachi slipped his hands under Naruto's soft t-shirt, nimble fingers gliding across the tanned skin. The blonde's head fell forward onto Itachi’s shoulder with a groan. 

Itachi pulled Naruto with him until they fell on the bed, the younger letting out a bright laugh before he leaned forward and caught Itachi’s lips in a hot-mouthed kiss. He pushed himself up until he was straddling the raven haired man's waist, running his hands down the broad chest. Itachi groaned harshly against his soulmate's lips before coaxing their mouths open, licking into Naruto's mouth. Their kisses dissolved into something dirty, needy and wet, harsh puffs of air escaping between them. 

Naruto caught Itachi’s plush bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly before he reached up and pulled the hair tie from the older man's ponytail, black hair spilling around his shoulders and the blonde let out a soft sigh, "I’ve been wanting to do that since I was twelve."

Itachi chuckled softly, "have you been thinking naughty things since you were twelve, Naruto?"

A harsh blush began creeping up tan cheeks and Itachi wants to bite them, "you try meeting your hot soulmate right when you go through puberty and see what happens! And I meant more along the lines of wanting to see your hair down!"

"Hot soulmate, huh?"

"Don't go channeling your brother!" 

"Please don't bring up Sasuke when I'm trying to get you naked, dear one."

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly, "well then don't act like the stuck up teme! And I don't see you actually  _ trying _ to get me naked."

The blonde let out a loud  _ eep _ as Itachi flipped them over, boxing Naruto's head in between his forearms. He recaptured the young man's lips in quick kiss before reaching down and pulling the blonde's shirt and pants off in swift, fluid motions. Itachi looked down at his soulmate, the expanse of tanned skin only marred by a single scarred spot. He ran deft fingers over the star-shaped spot on Naruto's chest. "Was this from…"

"Yeah. Apparently lightning is the only thing that will leave a lasting scar," Naruto said, turning his head to the side.

"Ah," Itachi replied, fingers tracing a path around the tan chest before running lightly over a pert nipple. Naruto hissed at the feeling, arching his back towards the source. Itachi continued the exploration, pinching the hardening nipples and cataloging the different reactions he pulled from the blonde. Naruto is as beautiful as Itachi always imagined. His blue eyes were blown wide with lust, plush lips parted as he pants with arousal. Itachi’s mind is split into two factions of wanting to devour the beautiful boy who has taunted his dreams for years as their tragedy of a song played and holding the young man close, never letting him go again. 

Arousal licked at the base of Naruto’s spine, building with each pass of Itachi’s clever fingers as he squirmed and wriggled around the bed. Itachi had barely touched him and yet, he felt as if his entire world was going to explode as his skin burned with every pass of Itachi’s fingers. If his mind had the ability to focus on cognitive functions at the moment, Naruto is sure he would be embarrassed at how easily he was falling apart under the older man’s ministrations. Before long though, his patience at being the only one undressed reached its limit and Naruto reached between them, grasping the bottom of Itachi’s shirt and pulling, gasping "off, off 'tachi!" 

The older man chuckled as he pulled off his shirt, "so demanding, saiai." 

Where Naruto was all unblemished tan skin, Itachi was pale and had his fair amount of scars. Naruto traced his fingers over a particularly nasty looking one on the dark haired man’s side. He leaned in and kissed one that sat in a similar spot as the only scar to ever form on Naruto. 

"Hush, four years!" Naruto cut off any further teasing from his partner with another kiss, feeling like he was already addicted to the taste of Itachi’s lips, arching off the bed to push as much of his skin against Itachi’s as he could, groaning at the heat radiating off Itachi. He broke the kiss with a gasp as his clothed erection pressed against the dip in Itachi’s hip. He groaned loudly as he pressed up again, seeking the friction, “‘tachi! Please!”

Itachi groaned, his own erection becoming increasingly urgent, “give me a moment, saiai. I need to grab something.” The raven haired man rose from the bed and dug through his backpack before finding a bottle of lube, shucking off his pants and returning to the bed. He climbed over the younger man and ran his finger under the waistband of Naruto’s boxers, “can I?”

“Fuck, please ‘tachi! I’m going insane here,” Naruto whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to find some sort of relief against his growing arousal. Itachi held his hips down with a hand while he removed the blonde’s boxers with the other before throwing them somewhere behind him. He uncapped the lube and poured some on his open palm and grasped Naruto’s straining cock, the blonde giving a soft whimper as he thrust up into the firm grip. 

The older man watched as the blonde fell apart below him, gasping wetly as Itachi’s hand moved over the length of his cock. “Look at you, saiai. I imagined you here so many times, lying beneath me, gasping. Kami-sama, you’re beautiful like this,” Itachi whispered, voice rough with need. 

“Fuck, Itachi! Please, I want, I want…” the blonde mewled.

“I know, I know. Soon. I’m gonna take the edge off first, love.” Itachi gripped Naruto’s cock more firmly, moving quicker, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. Naruto moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, chasing his orgasm. Itachi was transfixed as he watched Naruto. The way the blonde’s head was thrown back, his neck arched and exposed, eyes screwed shut tightly and breathing harshly was driving the older man insane. Itachi leaned down and licked up the tan neck, tasting the salty sweat and warm skin. 

As Naruto’s moans grew louder and Itachi knew he was close, he moved his fist faster and bit down on the tan neck, sucking a harsh mark into the skin. Naruto bucked up hard one last time and Itachi felt the wetness of release on his fingers. He bit down softly one last time before moving to capture the blonde’s gasping mouth with his own. Naruto scrambled, trying to ground himself as he recovered from his orgasm. His hands found their way into raven black hair, letting the silky feel run over his skin. 

Soon, though, the need for air hit both men and they broke apart with a gasp, breathing hard. “Itachi, ‘tachi I want,” Naruto said, mouth hot against Itachi’s neck, “I want to taste you. Please, please tell me I can taste you.” He bit into the junction where the older man’s neck met his shoulder and smiled when he felt Itachi’s hip jerk down.

“Fuck, Naruto you’ll be the death of me,” Itachi grit out. Naruto just giggled and pushed on his partner’s shoulder, encouraging him to lie back on the bed. Itachi complied, falling onto his back, watching with dark interested eyes as Naruto pulled his boxers off. Naruto ran his hands up pale thighs, leaning down with a mischievous grin on his face and Itachi cursed as the blonde’s tongue gave a small lick to the head of his cock. Naruto hummed for a moment before opening his mouth and taking the head in and gave an experimental suck, eyes lighting up as Itachi groaned loudly. 

“You gotta hold still, I haven’t done this before,” the blonde warned before he dove back down and sucked in as much of Itachi as he could stand. He pushed his tongue to the underside, relishing the salty taste of Itachi’s precum, the musky smell of sex making him moan. He gave another suck that had Itachi’s hips twitching as they strained against the instinct to fuck up into the wet warmth that was Naruto’s mouth. The blonde took the hint and began moving, bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking more of the hard cock into his mouth, humming occasionally just to see Itachi clutch the sheets in his hands.

“Naru, please,” Itachi said, hands twitching, straining not to grab the blonde’s hair and shove his mouth down until his cock was buried in Naruto’s throat.  _ There would be time for that, when everything wasn’t brand new for them. _

Naruto pulled off with a lewd pop, his lips slick and red, “patience, ‘tachi! What is it you said? I’m just trying to take the edge off?” Naruto snickered, enjoying the rush that came with seeing such a powerful man laid out before him, moaning and straining for  _ more _ .

Itachi growled and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s lithe waist and flipped them. “No turning my words around on me. I’m afraid, dear one, that is not how it’ll work today.” He reached for the lube bottle again, pouring a liberal amount on his fingers before reaching down and tracing Naruto’s entrance.

“Wait, wha-” Naruto’s words were cut of with a harsh intake of breath as a single finger slowly breached him. “Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“Don’t-hah- be smart you asshole,” Naruto said, back arching as he tried to adjust to the unusual feeling.

“I assure you, I’m quite smart. It’s one of the words most often used to describe me in the bingo books,” Itachi replied, a shark-like grin on his face, eyes honed in on the spot where his finger was slowly moving in and out of the body below him. 

Naruto reached up and weakly slapped Itachi’s shoulder, “don’t remind me of those damn things.”

“Of course, saiai.”

Itachi added another finger, leaning over to kiss away the wince the blonde gave. He nipped at the full bottom lip, relishing the gasp Naruto gave as his hips began to move slightly, seeking the new sensations that were building. “So beautiful,” Itachi whispered, trailing his lips down to kiss over the bruise he had left on the tan neck earlier. 

Tan hips jerked roughly as a loud gasp spilled out of Naruto’s lips, cock hardening again, “fuck! There, right there Itachi!” He obliged, moving his fingers towards the spot that had made Naruto gasp so prettily. He rubbed against it and groaned as Naruto tightened around him, his own cock twitching in need to be inside the blonde. He slips in a third finger. “Itachi!”

“Almost, love. Almost.” He focused, working as quickly as he could to ensure that Naruto was as prepared as he could be. When he could  _ finally  _ move all three fingers into the blonde with only a little resistance, Itachi removed them. He kissed Naruto when he whined at the loss, a firm press of lips as Itachi reached for the lube. He hissed at the friction as he slicked himself up.

“Breath for me, saiai,” Itachi instructed as he lined himself up. He pushed forward, groaning at the  _ heat and tight kami-sama _ . Naruto gasped loudly, hands scrambling for purchase amongst the sheets. Long legs lifted and wrapped themselves around Itachi’s waist and he could feel the slight tremors running through them. “Shhh, just tell me when you’re ready for me to move again,” Itachi said, fighting every instinct to just fuck further into the tight heat surrounding half of his cock. 

Naruto reached up and twined his fingers into the sheet of black hair surrounding Itachi’s face, pulling him down for an open mouth kiss, running his tongue over Itachi’s lips and nipping lightly at the corners of his mouth. The two held there, exchanging wet kisses, breathing the same air when finally Naruto moved his hips,”move, ‘tachi. I want to feel you.”

Itachi moved, pushing himself into Naruto until his hips met the blonde’s plump ass, drawing back and thrusting in again, groaning at the friction and heat surrounding him. “So good, Naru.” They moved together, Naruto keeping his legs wrapped around Itachi encouraging him forward with every thrust, his hand wrapped in Itachi’s silky locks. Itachi thrusted smoothly into Naruto, moaning when he would feel Naruto tighten around him. The room dissolved into the sounds of the couple’s moans, roughly whispered words, the sound of skin against skin and all the while their song wrapped around them aching in an entirely new way.

“More, ‘tachi. Fuck, I’m,” Naruto gasped as Itachi wrapped a hand against his weeping cock, his thrusts losing their rhythm as they both chase their growing need to come. 

“Now, Naru, come for me now,” Itachi whispered into his ear, breath hot and labored as he swiped his thumb over the head of Naruto’s cock, pushing himself  _ in _ and brushing that spot inside Naruto that made the blonde mewl in a way that drove Itachi crazy. He wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life. Naruto moaned loudly as he came, hot spurts of liquid splashing onto Itachi’s stomach. His back arched and he tightened around Itachi who hissed and thrusted hard into Naruto before spilling inside, falling forward and smashing his head into Naruto’s neck.

They laid there, breathing harshly, before eventually Itachi gave a soft kiss on Naruto’s neck and pulled out with a soft groan that was matched by the blonde. “I’ll be right back, love,” Itachi said, rising from the bed and getting a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned them up, taking care to be gentle as the blonde hissed from overstimulation. 

Deeming them clean enough for the time being, Itachi arranged them under the soft sheets and blankets, pulling Naruto into his arms as the familiar notes rang in their heads. “You know I hated it,” Naruto whispered. “I was so mad when I found out what the songs meant. Everyone else would describe their songs and they were so happy. Even teme liked his song. Meanwhile, if I listened to mine too closely I would start crying.”

“I asked my mom once why my song was so sad,” Itachi said. “She said it was because I was meant to heal my soulmate’s broken heart. I wanted to believe her for so long but then everything happened as it happened and I just couldn’t believe it. I figured it was my fault our song was sad and that my soulmate would hate me for making them sad. I never hated the song until I met you that day though.” Naruto stiffened in his arms. “Not because I hated you, saiai. I just hated that it was unfair to you. I hated that we were put in that situation, where I couldn’t even acknowledge what was happening to us.”

“Do you think it’s still a sad song?”

“No, I think it's hopeful”.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I was SO nervous about this chapter because I wanted this to be absolutely perfect for our boys. They deserve it after all :)
> 
> As always, you're comments are appreciated! They are what push me forward when the writer's block hits. I think we are looking at two more chapters... it's winding down!


	8. Together pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues and Itachi has a plan

They talked.

They talked about dreams and childhood. They talked about loneliness and the yearning for family. They talked about loss and finding those who mean the world to them. They talked about the scarce moments over the last four years when they had seen one another and their hearts had nearly burst out of their chests.

They talked about their song and how at one point, both of them hated it. Now they cherished it.

Itachi let himself talk about the night he killed his parents for the first time ever. The words rushing out of his mouth as each detail came gasping forward in his mind (“they accepted it, Naruto. They said they were  _ proud of me. They asked me to watch over Sasuke and I failed them _ ,” hot tears running down pale skin. 

“You didn’t fail, love. Sasuke just needed his own time to heal and grow up.  _ You were thirteen, Itachi. You were a child”.) _

They spoke of Naruto’s childhood and the pain that came from living so alone. Naruto admitted to his lingering anger towards the Sandaime Hokage for hiding the truth about his parentage (“I asked him once why I didn’t have any parents and he just walked away. I think I was five?”)

The lady who owned the inn insisted that they join her for every meal. She would beam at them, piling their plates with food while saying, “young men like you need their energy!” She would sigh and smile at them whenever Itachi would reach up and brush Naruto’s bangs back, the heavy hair falling into his eyes without his ever-present headband to hold them up. Itachi adored her.

The inn remained empty besides the two of them throughout their stay and they took full advantage of it, taking long soaks in the onsen and making no effort to quiet themselves when the need to feel one another overcame them. 

At the end of the two weeks, they packed their clothes and indulged the inn owner with her puttering as she packed a meal for the trip home (“it’s only an hour’s walk, ma’am”.

“Then you can warm it up this evening. No one wants to cook as soon as they return from vacation. Now hush and let me get some bread for you”.)

Itachi silently promised himself that they would return to the inn every year.

  
  


___

Six months had passed and Itachi was staring at a golden band in a small velvet lined box. Six months of a life he thought he would never have. Six months of Naruto’s bright smiles and waking up to a face full of blonde hair. 

Six months of being happy for the first time in his life. Six months of their song bringing joy to their lives rather than bitter pain. 

Itachi loved his life.

He was seated across from Kakashi in the Hokage’s office. Iruka was seated on the edge of Kakashi’s desk, staring dispassionately at him.

“I know this is rather soon, considering. But I love him and I know he loves me. I want to give him something that proves I’m not leaving. Something that proves we are family. He deserves that. Well actually he deserves more than that…”

There had been one night, one awful night, a few months ago where Naruto had broken down. He had cried for hours, convinced that Itachi would disappear from his life again.

_ “Everyone leaves! My parents were gone before I could even learn their names. Sasuke left, Ero-Sennin died! You’ve already left so many times! When I was twelve and when Gaara died. You kissed me once and then died. When you came back you chose to leave! It’s only because of Sasuke being a stubborn asshole in a useful way for once that you’re here now!” _

It had torn Itachi’s heart apart, their song bittersweet in his mind once again. He had fallen on his knees in front of Naruto, tears in his eyes as he had sworn, sworn with every ounce of his will, that Itachi wasn’t going to leave. He would always be where he was supposed to be from now on, beside Naruto. Supporting him, loving him. 

_ “Saiai, please. I want nothing more than to be here, always. I’m sorry that things were difficult before. The greatest gift my little brother could ever give me was the chance to be with you like I’ve always dreamed. Nothing would have made me happier than to stay with you every single time I saw you over the years. But now we have that chance and I will not let it go no matter what.” _

The look in Naruto’s eyes when he said that, the raw hope, nearly killed Itachi. It was that moment he knew he would do anything to make sure Naruto knew that they were family and the only thing to separate them was death (and Itachi planned to make sure they had  _ many many _ years together before that happened).

Kakashi sighed, “he does deserve that. After he found out, after he saw you that first time, I think a piece of him broke. Naruto has always been so bright and energetic but after meeting you, sometimes he would get this look like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at. I think if things hadn’t worked out like they had, we might have lost him forever.”

Iruka looked haunted, “he always smiled and said he was fine if I asked. I knew he wasn’t but what can you say in that situation? No matter how you looked at it, the whole thing was a tragedy waiting to happen. I’ve never seen him so broken than when he returned from the mission where you died and he returned to find out Jiraiya-sama had been killed”.

_ “Ero-Sennin died!”  _ It rings in Itachi’s head, twisting and curving into the discordant notes harshly mangled, the notes that Itachi had come to hear with hope and yearning for a better future. 

“I didn’t realize that Jiraiya-sama’s and my passing were so close together”.

Kakashi nodded slightly, “it was the only time I truly worried that Naruto would lose his will to fight. Shikamaru managed to help him out of it, but it wasn’t a good time.”

Itachi had not really been able to bring himself to think about how Naruto would have handled his death. It was an ache that hung in his heart, the knowledge that for so long Naruto associated him with pain and grief, despairing at the fate they had both been given. “This is why I want to do this now. I don’t want to wait and risk Naruto thinking that I’m going to disappear from his life again. Besides, what’s the point of waiting? We’re soulmates. I am his and he is mine. The whole world needs to know it,” Itachi breathed out, the tension that had built up during this odd “ask the parents” meeting leaking out of him.

It wasn’t necessary, both Itachi and Naruto were orphans after all. Typically, gay male pairings didn’t even bother with the whole “asking permission to wed” tradition. But Itachi wanted to do this right. He wanted the people who had guided his love through his difficult life to be supportive of what he was doing. He wanted Naruto to be able to announce their engagement to his father figures and only receive congratulations and happiness in return. Itachi knew that Iruka and Kakashi would never make Naruto feel uncomfortable about it, but still… he wanted the happiness in their eyes to be real.

Naruto being surrounded by nothing but love and happiness had quickly become  _ the most important thing in the world _ . 

“So, how are you going to ask him?” Iruka asked, a smile on his face and tenderness in his eyes. 

Itach felt the relief wash over him like a rush of warm water. “Well, I’ll need your help. As well as the rest of Team Kakashi”. 

Kakashi had the look in his eyes that said he was smiling beneath his mask.

____

Naruto was suspicious of his boyfriend. Or well, whatever Itachi was to him.  _ It seems odd to label him my boyfriend. We’re soulmates, this is so much more than just dating. _

Semantics of romantic partner labels aside, Naruto was suspicious as hell of his dark haired lover. He had come home one day and Naruto had innocently asked “what were you up to today?” It was something he did every day when they finally saw each other after whatever work needed to be accomplished that day (for Naruto it was never ending studying and being berated by Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru. Why was becoming Hokage so  _ difficult? _ )

Itachi had simply replied, “had a meeting with Kakashi-senpai and Iruka-san”. He refused to give any further information and  _ why the fuck was he meeting with both Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? _ It didn’t make sense! While Itachi was back to full duty and the village had (some begrudgingly) come to understand that the eldest Uchiha brother was not a threat to them and had been the victim of political warfare, his work shouldn’t have crossed paths with Iruka of all people.

It was suspicious as hell and Naruto was determined to find out what was going on. 

Naruto became even more suspicious when  _ Sasuke _ had forced him out to dinner with Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai. Firstly, Sasuke and Sai  _ hated each other _ . They only tolerated each other’s presence when required out of respect for Naruto and Sakura. It was always a tense affair. Secondly, his friend had wrestled him into  _ nice  _ clothes. The blue summer yukata was comfortable but that's besides the point. When had Sasuke (who was similarly dressed in a darker blue yukata with the Uchiha clan symbol splayed across the back) cared what Naruto wore?

Su.spi.cious

Not only were Sasuke and Sai tolerating each other but there was no awful tension hanging in the air. Sai was keeping his barbed comments to a minimum and Sasuke wasn’t glaring a hole into Sai’s forehead. 

_ What the fuck. _

Sakura was talking excitedly about her and Lee’s wedding plans. Lee had proposed to her the moment they found each other after Naruto and Sasuke had released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Like, literally the moment. They were both sweat and dirt covered, blood still seeping from various wounds and bruises forming on limbs. Lee had seen Sakura, rushed to her and dropped down on both knees and begged her to marry him quite dramatically.

It was the only time Naruto was okay with Sakura crying. 

Shikamaru was nodding his understanding while Sakura and Naruto threw wedding ideas back and forth. At some point, Kakashi-sensei had shown up and joined their group. They still strived to get a peek at the Hokage’s face but the man was as clever as ever. When Iruka showed up, Naruto  _ knew  _ something was up. But, it didn’t matter anymore. Here he was, surrounded by his important people. Well, missing one of course, though Naruto had a feeling he would show up soon. 

He was right, of course. Not even five minutes later Itachi showed up looking as handsome as ever. A small smile graced his face but Naruto could see the nerves in his eyes. Naruto felt like every cell in his body was alight, bursting with energy. His vision focused exclusively on the face that he loved so much, storing every movement and expression he saw selfishly. He wanted to drown in this man, drown in the consuming way he loved him. Their song rang loudly in his brain and the beautiful high note, the one that always brought a chill to his spine with the pure hope it sings of, rings so loudly in his mind. 

Itachi doesn’t sit down at the crowded table. Instead he motions for Naruto to turn his body towards him. The Uchiha gets down on both knees and gathers Naruto’s tan hands in his, “Naruto, I saw you for the first time under the worst possible circumstances. I hate that the moment our song was completed is so tainted. The second time I saw you made me realize just how much I was missing out on by not being able to be with you. I don’t think my heart had ached more than in those moments when I had been your enemy. We’ve been given a second chance and I never want you to feel like I take that for granted. My deepest desire is for your happiness. I love you and want to be able to bring you happiness for the rest of my life”.

Itachi pulled a small box from his pocket, “Uzumaki Naruto, would you marry me?”

_ “Yes”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter fought me so hard. I thought it was going one way until FINALLY the words started flowing and before I knew it... Itachi was proposing! My poor boys are finally getting their happy ending!
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue! Hopefully I'll have it up soon. I already have most of it plotted it out. I think you'll like it ;)
> 
> As always, I love your comments! They keep me going when the writer's block wants to hit hard.


	9. Happiness

Itachi watched as Naruto walked towards him, golden hair and bright blue eyes with the biggest smile known to humankind. Kami-sama, but he loved that man. The wedding kimono was a bright mixture of the younger shinobi’s signature colors that shouldn’t have worked but since it was  _ Naruto… _

Well, nobody could blame Itachi for the way he stared at his husband that day.

Naruto had cried when Itachi slipped the golden engagement band on his finger. The moment the ring had been placed on his finger, Naruto had lunged at his  _ fiance thank you very much _ and pulled him into a kiss. There had been an awkward squawk from Iruka and a pained sigh from Sasuke but neither one cared as their lips met and all was right with the world.

A mere year later (Naruto had insisted on waiting because apparently he couldn’t overshadow Sakura’s wedding, no siree. He was not risking that beating), and Itachi was standing next to his love as their song rang so loudly in their minds. 

Itachi wanted this moment to last forever, the world chiseled down to this single moment where he stood next to Naruto who smiled so brightly it almost hurt Itachi’s heart. This moment was something Itachi had dreamed of since the moment he had opened that hotel door and had looked into confused blue eyes that had widened in sudden realization. Itachi had yearned for this day and knew it would never happen, that they were a tragic pair fated for everything except  _ this. _

Yet, here they were and  _ Naruto was just so beautiful _ .

A slight tug on Itachi’s sleeve brought him back to the moment and he turned towards his  _ husband _ who was smirking slightly at him. He tilted his head slightly and Itachi realized the ceremony was over. They were married. They turned towards the crowd who were clapping and walked out of the shrine, together.

  
  
  


Pregnancy suited Sakura. She glowed and beamed as Naruto ran his hand around her swollen stomach, marvelling as he felt a fluttering movement pushing against him. Naruto had cried when she offered to be a surrogate for them. His longtime teammate had known for years that Naruto  _ craved _ a family and they had been considering adoption when she approached them. Naruto had cried and Itachi had said thank you.

That night led to a long discussion. 

“I want to adopt as well. If we do this it will be knowing that we are going to adopt at some point,” Naruto had told him. Itachi knew why it was important to him, knew why there was a hint of guilt at the corner of his blue eyes. 

Itachi had agreed, but made the suggestion, “why don’t we adopt first? Adopt and then when we are ready for another child, then we take Sakura up on her offer.” Naruto had cried again, ugly gasping sobs escaping him in relief. There were conversations that Itachi had prepared himself to be difficult (talking about their pasts, talking about their song and the loneliness that came with their situation, even Sasuke could be a difficult subject to broach). But Itachi hadn’t truly prepared himself for comforting Naruto as he finally faced the grief that his childhood had embedded in him, the yearning to save someone from that same loneliness becoming more and more apparent. 

So they adopted a one-year old little boy with black hair that refused to lay down. The social worker told them that he had been abandoned at the orphanage and they hadn’t truly named him, simply calling him  _ Akachan _ , hoping that a forever home would come before the need for a real name arose. They had been right and Naruto had looked at the little boy with unruly hair and whispered, “hi Haku”. 

It wasn’t until a few months into their adventure as parents that Sasuke, of all people, had explained the significance of Haku’s name.  _ “He changed everything for us. He was our enemy, both him and Zabuza were. Yet, we don’t see them as such. They were the people who taught us how important keeping your loved ones safe was. Aniki, if it hadn’t been for Haku, Naruto and I wouldn’t have the bond we have”.  _

Itachi went home that day and gathered the toddler into his arms, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek that made his son squeal in delight. Naruto stood to the side watching with a smile on his face. 

The decision to have a second child came with the biggest fight the couple had ever had. 

“Haku has black hair, he has dark eyes. You have a child that resembles me. I want a child that resembles you, saiai”.

“Don’t ‘saiai’ me. This isn’t about what Haku does or doesn’t have! Don’t you want someone to pass on the jutsus that only an Uchiha can do? It’s not like Sasuke’s working on having kids anytime soon!”

No, Sasuke wasn’t. Itachi had a feeling that his little brother had a story about his romantic life that he kept locked up tight, not letting anyone see that particular pain, not even Naruto.

“I don’t have my family’s heritage, Itachi. That was lost to me the night I was born. I have scrounged everything I can from my father’s family. My mother’s abilities are outside of my own. I can teach Haku what I know. I can give him strength and my father’s jutsus, if he so desires. I want you to have that feeling as well. I want you to teach our child something that only you can teach. I want Sasuke to have the chance to pass on his knowledge as well!”

How could Itachi say no to that? How could he say no when Naruto’s eyes were filled with tears like he hadn’t seen since that day in the forest when Itachi had kissed him goodbye? He craved a child with Naruto’s smile and blonde hair. Haku, in a perfect example of nurture vs nature, a conglomeration of Itachi’s and Naruto’s personalities along with a part that was purely his own, a part that they loved fiercely and encouraged at every turn. 

The fight ended in a stalemate. Itachi tucked in a three year old Haku and Naruto called out “I’m going to go visit the teme!” Naruto never left after they argued, which was honestly a rare occasion for them. They always talked it out until they reached an understanding. A harsh pain rang through Itachi before he answered with his acknowledgement and heard the door shut. 

Sasuke found him two days later, “you two are the most annoying couple”.

“So he told you”.

“Of course he did. He came to my place wailing like someone had killed his pet dog and told me about how you two love each other so much you can’t decide who should sire a child. It’s insane that this is the worst fight the two of you have ever been, considering everything”.

Itachi has to agree.

Itachi has been rolling the idea in his head. He always thought he would only have two children, like his own parents. They had both assumed that Sakura’s offer was to have one child for them. But last night, as Naruto’s soft breathing next to him, Itachi let his mind wander to another idea. Naruto craved a child with Itachi’s coloring and dark eyes. Itachi yearned for bright hair and an even brighter smile. Why were they fighting about something when they could have both?

“Otouto, do you know where Sakura would be today?”

“Hn, finally.”

Sakura laughed at him, “I assumed that would be the situation! You two are absolutely ridiculous”.

Naruto cried again when he told him about his discussion with the medic-nin. 

  
  
  


Itachi watched as the Hokage hat was placed on Naruto’s head, watching the nervous smile turn into a full blown grin. He held Aika in his arms, the three month old sleeping soundly. Haku stood next to him, a toothless smile on his face and holding Hibiki’s hand. 

Kakashi looked relieved to be rid of the mantle and yet Itachi could tell he was bursting with pride at his most surprising student achieving the once seemingly impossible dream the blonde had screamed about numerous times in his youth. 

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai stood not far from Itachi and the children. Iruka was on his other side, beaming and teary eyed. They all listened as Shikamaru announced Uzumaki Naruto as the Nanadaime Hokage. The roar that came from the gathered crowd startled Aika awake and Itachi smiled and pressed his face in her fluffy blonde hair. 

Everything was perfect as their song soared through Itachi’s mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I finished it! I hope you liked how this ended. This fic started as a small thought of Naruto's reaction to Itachi dying. I had no idea it would lead to all of this. I'm so happy for my soft boys :)
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented, who stuck by me while I figured out what the hell I was doing!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired my description of Naruto and Itachi's song is the instrumental version of Eric Whitacre's "Lux Arumque". It is a song I played in high school band and has always stuck with me. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated greatly. You can follow me on Tumblr at [aninconsistentwriter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aninconsistentwriter)
> 
> I would love to hear from you there if you're feeling inclined to chat :)


End file.
